


Tall Daddy

by SlytherKit24



Series: Childish Things [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Bottom Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Daddy severus Snape, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasms, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Mind Break Fantasy, Overstimulation, Spanking, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherKit24/pseuds/SlytherKit24
Summary: Tall.Professor Severus Snape was a very, very tall man Harry suddenly realized one random day in DADA. Professor Snape towered over — with the exception of Hagrid, obviously — most of the population in Hogwarts.Especially over him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Childish Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959403
Comments: 49
Kudos: 797





	Tall Daddy

Tall. 

Professor Severus Snape was a very,  _ very  _ tall man Harry suddenly realized one random day in DADA. Professor Snape towered over — except for Hagrid, obviously — most of the population in Hogwarts. 

Especially over him, Harry had to crane his neck back sometimes to make eye contact with the man, making him feel small. But in a strangely right way. Like a tiny prey animal under the eyes of a wolf. The rare chance he was in the same room with the man that wasn’t in a classroom, he fantasized burrowing under Snape’s arm, face hidden in the black robes. He also imagined nuzzling his face against the man’s chest, feeling the slight comforting sensation of his thin hand scratching his hair.

That’s how the fantasies started. Strange innocent dreams of Harry’s snarky Professor comforting him, making him feel safe and warm. Giving him the attention that he rarely receives, but always craved. 

He didn’t remember when his dreams became perverted. 

In one dream, Snape was no longer scratching his hair; instead, he had a tight hold, pulling his head back to expose his neck, his other hand moving down his clothed chest. Other dreams had Snape holding him against the wall, throwing him over a desk — especially his office desk. Snape was grabbing him by the neck with his large hands, looking down at him so that Harry knew he wasn’t going to get out unscathed. 

Harry didn’t get why one side wanted Snape to be nurturing and protective while the other wanted Snape to be rough with him. To…punish him. But he didn’t want to be punished with detention, or writing lines, or cleaning desks.

He pictured himself bent over Snape’s knees, his school trousers and underwear down to his ankles, shirt bunched up to his chest. Just bare and vulnerable for his Professor. Harry could almost feel the firm, yet reassuring hand on his naked back, keeping him in place. Professor Snape spanking him with his hand until his usually pale cheeks were a deep shade of red and hot to touch.

This form of punishment reminded Harry of how parents would punish their children when they misbehaved. However, Harry was very sure that it wouldn’t end with sucking cock or getting fucked.

He sometimes felt disgusted with himself. After everything he’s been through, his sexual interests also had to be completely abnormal too? Why couldn’t he just have this one thing of normalcy? Why did he have to grow an unusual crush on Snape?

What made it worse was that he couldn’t even talk to Hermione and Ron about it. Really about any of it. They would probably think he was cursed or lost his mind if they discovered his feelings for Snape or his new interests. He wasn’t quite sure which one was worse.

Knowing he couldn’t go to his friends for help or advice, Harry went to the one place he knew would have answers — the library. Well, …he was hoping it did. He wasn’t even sure how to adequately describe what he liked. Weirdness? Quirks? Taboos? He couldn’t just go up to Pince and ask,  _ “I’m looking for a book that explains the interest in being spanked by an older man. Do you have any suggestions?”  _

So, Harry began his search in the Health section of the library, bypassing the massive tomes on healing spells, potions, and plants. He looked over books he knew Hermione would be interested in like  _ Famous Healers Through the Ages  _ and  _ 1,000 Basic Healing Spells.  _ The more Harry looked over every title, the more it seemed like the Health section had nothing he needed. Until he saw a simple, blue book titled,  _ Teens & Intimacy: What You Need to Know About Sex and Relationships. _

Picking up the book from the shelf, Harry flipped open to the table of contents, skimming over each chapter title until he paused at Chapter Ten: “Preparation for Backdoor Experimentation.” Curiously, he flipped over to that chapter and began to read. Although the text maintained a very clinical and professional tone, Harry felt himself blush anyway. Not once did he think about touching himself  _ there  _ of all places when aroused. It just wasn’t done.

He’s been too busy trying to fight Voldemort, so it’s not like he had much time to experiment with others, much less himself. But the more he read, the more he began to wonder what it would feel like having something  _ inside  _ him like a finger, or something longer…thicker, maybe like Snape’s cock.

Harry slammed the book closed and quickly left the library, trying his best to cover the front of his trousers. He was now turned on, all because of a book, and he still didn’t have the answers he needed.

That night while Harry’s roommates were deeply sleeping, he laid awake in bed. Sweaty nightshirt sticking to his neck and back, feeling frustrated, and his cock aching hard from the dream he just had. 

Once again, he dreamt of Snape manhandling him, punishing him, calling him all sorts of things like “brat”, “spoiled”, “an insolent little boy.” Phrases that generally wouldn’t make him feel anything besides anger. But in his dream, he remembered hearing himself whine at those words, cock still hard as Snape continued to punish him, this time with a long ruler.

However, the dream didn’t end after the punishment like it usually did. Snape now touched his bruising cheeks almost lovingly, smirking at the choked sob his dream self released bent over a desk. 

He pushed his pajama pants down his hips, releasing his cock from the confined space. Wrapping his hand around the base, he bit his lip to stop the moan from coming out of his mouth as he slowly began to stroke his cock, playing the scene in his head.

He closed his eyes and spread his legs a bit wider just like his dream self did when Snape slipped his hand down to his ass, teasing his hole with one finger, whispering things into the boy’s ear as he pushed that finger inside. Was it possible to be jealous of yourself?

Turning onto his stomach, Harry raised his hips, shoving his face into his pillow. Releasing almost silent moans and whimpers hoping his friends wouldn’t hear him behind the curtains. His dream self was now on his back, wailing in pleasure, legs pushed up to his chest as Snape took him. Claimed him so violently with his cock that all he could do was lay there and take it.

“….please…please. Fuck….” He groaned, stroking himself faster, hips thrusting down to meet his slightly wet hand. He was close, so close. 

He wanted what was happening in his dream, and he wanted Snape to shove his fingers or cock so deep inside him that he could no longer control his own body, like a puppet. He just wanted to be used so thoroughly that he wouldn’t want to think about anything else.

That thought alone made him bite his pillow hard to stifle his moan as he came. His free hand bunched up the sheets, legs shaking as his hips continued to rut against his hand, staining the bedsheets with his cum as he felt like he was having the most intense orgasm to date. Harry let his legs fall back to the bed as he slowly came back to reality. He felt relaxed, a feeling he rarely gets to explore even though he was quite dirty. 

He sleepily kicked his pants down to the foot of his bed, wiping the cum on his hands on the sheets as he lifted the blanket over his half-naked body. He knew he was going to regret laying over his cum in a few hours, but now he couldn’t make himself care all that much. 

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up to his friends’ sounds shuffling around the room, getting ready for breakfast. It wasn’t uncommon for him to sleep in given that he rarely slept in first place with all the nightmares he’s had collected over the years. So he stayed bundled up in his covers, waiting for each of his friends to leave their room, grimacing at the now partially dried cum sticking to his naked thighs and pubic hair.

Once he was sure that he was now alone, Harry got up from the bed, telling himself that he should have reached for his wand to clean up right after. He felt the dirty feelings last night replaced with even more confusion and shame that he rushed to shower and scrub everything away. 

He really shouldn’t want Snape at all. Since probably before he was born, the man has hated him and has done everything in his power to berate, insult, and just be a complete jerk to him. The man wasn’t even all that good looking either. So, he really shouldn’t like him at all.

But…he also trusted the man. Depended on him, to be honest, to keep him safe, to just be there when needed. No matter where he turned, he knew that Snape wasn’t too far away and would come to help, even while spewing insults his way.

And yes, Snape also wasn’t as conventionally attractive like Malfoy, but it was the little things he did that he found hot. Like how his hands moved while making potions, or presenting the wand movement of a new spell. Or the way his voice seemed to hold so much power that there was no need for him yell. Every word out of that man’s mouth was borderline erotic, and he suffered terribly now in class.

Maybe he may never have a chance with Snape, looking at how the war was going; he might just die anyway. He didn’t have much to lose, besides his self-respect, which didn’t seem to be all that much too. 

“I really am an idiot,” He whispered to himself but decided to go back to the library when he had the chance. He needed to find some sensible answer to whatever this was.

* * *

That Saturday night, with his invisibility cloak on, he found himself sneaking into the Restricted Section. He knew it was stupid to break the rules just so he could find information about weird sex, but he’s already broken one too many to care at this point. 

He quietly walked through the shelves, reading almost every title in hopes that just one word or phrase would stand out. It felt like he went through hundreds of titles — when in reality, it was about twenty-five when the words “kinks” and “fetishes” made him pause. He pulled out the reasonably thick, green book and read,  _ The Secret World of Kinks and Fetishes by Isabel Hawthorn. _

He opened to the first chapter, “Kinks and Fetishes: How are They Different?” and quickly became engrossed by what he was reading. 

_ “….while kinks may be out of the norm, that does not mean that there is something wrong with individuals who chose to enter alternative relationships (more on BDSM, Chapter Six). Or practice “alternative” sexual interests (e.g., impact play or bondage). These are simply experiences that can be just as — if not more intimate — than more socially acceptable forms of sexual exploration.” _

So, he was still a freak, but just not disgusting. That was a strange relief.

“ _ Fetishes are a requirement, a necessity, for the individual’s sexual enjoyment and arousal. It can range from specific materials like silk, leather, or latex to a specific body part, such as feet, hands, or breasts. Although many people do express fetishistic behaviors, that does not mean that they may have a fetish. Remember, an individual would typically not feel sexual arousal without it.” _

He thought about Professor Snape’s hands, how they moved, how sometimes the fingers curled just right around particular objects like a quill or his wand and felt his cock twitch in his pants. Did he have a fetish for the man’s hands? Or was he just horny? He shook his head and continued to read, absorbing as much information as he could, hoping that Mrs. Norris wouldn’t come by the library. 

As he got closer to chapter six, Hawthorn referenced one book,  _ Power Dynamics Between Wizards, by Kristof Sterling,  _ which he knew he needed to possess. Memorizing the page number, he closed the book and began to search for the other two. Once he found them, he eagerly pulled them out from the shelf, holding them close to his chest as if they were some precious jewelry.

For the first time in weeks, he was starting to feel the shame slip away and the guilt quiet, all because of these books. Maybe Hermione did make a good point about books. He knew he would get into a lot of trouble for taking the books without permission, but he wasn’t planning to steal them. He was just going to borrow them.

Holding onto the three books, he successfully snuck out of the library and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. He’ll make time to read them all tomorrow.

* * *

_ Power Dynamics Between Wizards  _

_ Chapter 3: D-types and S-types _

_ “Master/slave, Handler/pet, Dominant/submissive, Daddy/Mommy/ baby boy/baby girl. These are just a few power dynamic relationships that people enter with their lovers and friends. It is a relationship built on trust, consent, and communication. While there are some similarities between these dynamics, there are certain aspects from each one that sets them apart, which I will explain. Let’s begin with….” _

Reading through each dynamic, he wondered where exactly he and Snape would fit. He could picture Snape as a Master, but it sounded too intense for him, too strict, and that’s something he didn’t want. He wanted security and warmth, a person he could depend on for a bit to hide from all the expectations and challenges he’s had to face for the last few years.

“ _ It is challenging to define most Power Exchange dynamics because they are all unique experiences for each person. However, that does not mean that there are not certain characteristics that set Daddies/Mommies apart from other Dominants. Unlike Masters/Mistresses who appear to present stricter rules and expectations in the dynamic, a Daddy/Mommy appears to nurture and take on a softer approach when caring for their baby boy/babygirl. ( _ **_ Note: Daddies/Mommies are not attracted to children. This is also not a relationship that promotes predatory behavior among children.)  _ ** _ Daddies will have rules, and sometimes be strict with their submissive. Still, some will allow — even encourage — some teasing and playful behavior. Like every Dominant, Daddy’s want is best for their submissive.” _

“Daddy…Daddy. It had to be this one, didn’t it?” He told himself, a bit bitter at the fact that he would like the one with some parental elements thrown in. But it made sense to be with someone older who can take care of him for a change.

Professor Snape took care of him so much behind the scenes, what’s stopping the man from taking care of him in another way? Right…., the man hated his very existence.

He shut the book closed, groaning in frustration from falling in love with a man like Snape.

* * *

“Class dismissed. Except for you, Potter,” Snape said from his desk.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, confused and clueless as they were with Snape’s unexpected order. He tried to think of anything he did last week that made Professor Snape upset, but he came up empty.

Once they were alone, Harry gathered up the courage to walk closer to the man’s desk. “Um…Professor Snape, did I do something?”

Professor Snape stopped organizing the parchments on his desk and simply stared at the boy, giving him nothing. “That’s quite a question coming from you, Potter. When haven’t you involved yourself in situations that do not concern you?”

The man’s sarcastic drawl and even stare made him blush, and he couldn’t help but look down at the floor, nervous. It is the first time in weeks he’s been alone with Snape, and with everything that’s been going through his head, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to run or use that Gryffindor courage to tell the man the truth. 

“T-Then, why did you make me stay behind.”

“It seems like a few books are missing from the Restricted Section in the library. However, it would not be out of place to assume that Miss Granger stole the book. I doubt she has any interest in _ Power Dynamics Between Wizards  _ or my personal, yet surprising favorite,  _ The Secret World of Kinks and Fetishes.  _ So, Mr. Potter, is there anything you would like to confess?”

Harry stared at Professor Snape in shock before clearing his throat. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sir.”

“Is that so? You won’t mind me looking through your bag then,” Snape stated, casting  _ accio _ to bring Harry’s bag straight to his open hand.

“You can’t do that! Give that back, Professor,” Harry protested, reaching over the desk to get his bag, to stop the man from seeing which book he currently had in his possession.

Even while sitting, Snape quickly managed to keep his bag away from him. Black eyes were glinting in sadistic amusement. But, it didn’t feel cruel, or mean….it almost felt playful. 

“What are you hiding, Potter?”

“Nothing!”

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow doubtfully. “Then why do I not believe you.”

“You always think I’m lying, Professor,” He said, unable to leave the slight bitterness from his tone.

“Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a Professor, Potter.”

“That’s n—“

“A thief and liar. How disappointing,” Snape reprimanded him, pulling out the stolen book.

Harry noticed the tone of the man’s voice didn’t have it’s usual bite or coldness. Instead, it just sounded disappointed and exasperated. He didn’t like it, not one bit. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Harry apologized.

“Is that so?” Professor Snape questioned.

“You-You’re right, sir. I shouldn’t have lied or stolen those books. So....um, I think…. I should be punished,” Harry managed to say without looking at his Professor. 

“Excuse me?”

Harry released a shaky breath and walked around the desk, stopping just a few inches from actually touching the man. He got on his knees and placed his arms behind his back, just like one of the poses he saw in the  _ Power Dynamic  _ book, looking up at the man from underneath his eyelashes.

“What on earth do you think you are doing?” 

“I misbehave…a lot. So… I think— I mean, I  _ know _ I need something more than writing lines or detentions. Don’t you think so too, Professor?”

Something in Professor Snape’s demeanor changed, which made him gulp in….fear? Desire? He wasn’t sure. But he did know that he didn’t want what was happening right now to end.

Snape leaned down, curling long fingers around the thin fabric of his tie and whispered. “What punishment do you think you have earned, Potter.”

Harry gulped nervously at the question. 

“I asked a question,” Snape said, tugging on his tie a bit harder.

“A sp-spanking, Professor.”

“Is that right?”

“Y-Yes, please. I need it,” Harry gasped, feeling himself harden in his pants.

Professor Snape quickly released his tie and leaned back in his chair. “Prove it to me.”

Harry blushed. “How should I -“

“I’m not going to give you the answer,  _ Potter _ . You learned something from those books.”

He bit his lip, unsure of how to prove to Snape that he needed a spanking. But then he thought about one of his many dreams bent over the man’s legs and knew what he could do. He maintained eye contact. He brought his hands down to his trousers, loosening the button and lowering the zipper before crawling closer to Snape’s thighs. Like a cat, he positioned himself over the man’s lap, hands resting on the cold floor, trousers, and underwear down to his ankles, and the tail of his shirt only covered his ass.

He remained silent and still, finding comfort from the pressure of Snape’s thighs against his stomach, waiting for Snape to touch him…. to do anything at this point.

“So you can behave, Potter,” Snape said, finally breaking the silence.

“Y-Yes,” Harry said, then gasped when he felt Snape slide his shirt up to his back.

Just like in his dreams, but better.  _ So much better.  _ He whined and arched into Snape’s hand as the man started caressing his back, slowly moving closer and closer to his behind.

“Hush now, Potter. This is a punishment, is it not?” Professor Snape asked, hand brushing his ass as if he was some sort of pet.

He nodded. His heart beating faster from the anticipation.

“How many smacks do you think you deserve, Potter?”

“I….I don’t know, Professor,” He was starting to feel frustrated with all these questions. He slightly wiggled over the man’s lap, whimpering softly when his cock brushed just right over the man’s trousers.

A firm hand on the neck and a sudden, painful smack on his ass made him freeze.

“None of that, you insolent little boy,” Snape hissed, the hand on his neck tightening a bit more.

“Please…. I’m sorry—“Harry whimpered, trembling in slight fear, and turned on.

“You will be after I’m done with you. I won’t make you count…this time. We’ll just have to see how long it takes to get you all nice and red,” Professor Snape crooned, squeezing both cheeks tightly.

“Oh, yes,…. please, please. Punish me, Professor…. need it,” He begged. He could feel the tingling of the first slap fade, and he didn’t like it. For some reason, he just wanted to hurt, to feel the pain days after.

When the second slap finally landed, he gasped and clenched his fingers into fists on the floor. Then the third one came right after, the tingling now stung, and it didn’t stop. Each smack had the same force, and it  _ hurt. _ The warmth quickly turned hot, too hot, and he felt sweaty. His eyes began to water, gasps morphing into whimpers, into whines into moans, into screams, into pleas.

“Please, please, please…. can’t, no more. Hurts,” He sobbed, pulling on the man’s robe that he just realized he was holding.

“Don’t you want to be a good little boy for me, Potter?” Snape asked as he took a short break to stroke his thighs.

Harry sniffed. “Yes, sir.”

“Do you think you can take a bit more for me?” Snape asked, voice warm and encouraging.

Harry nodded. As much pain as he was in, a part of him also wanted to make Snape proud, to show him that he could take whatever the man gave because he was a good boy.  _ His  _ good boy.

He heard Snape chuckled, sighing when he felt his hand gently scratch his hair. “Ask me.” 

Harry whimpered, cock hard, and bucked his hips back.

“Use your words, Potter, or you won’t get anything.”

“Please, Professor. Please spank me.”

“Ask me again.”

“May you please spank me….Sir?” He asked again, slightly confused, desperate.

“Not until you say the word you want to call me,” Severus said.

Professor Snape couldn’t mean  _ that  _ word, could he? He didn’t think he could even whisper the name, it was too embarrassing for him. He shook his head. “Pr-Professor….can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Do it for me,” Snape gently coaxed him.

“….D-Daddy….Daddy, please spank me?” Harry finally cried, feeling relieved at finally saying the word, to call him Daddy.  _ His Daddy. _

“Such a good boy,” Snape praised, giving him six quick smacks that made him whine and kick his legs.

“T-Thank you, Daddy….thank you,” He sobbed. 

The pain was constant. Steady. Keeping his body grounded while everything unimportant began to dissolve away. His vision blurred from tears and slanted glasses, sounds almost distant and muffled like he was sinking.

“All nice and red, Potter. Simply beautiful.”

“Mmmore….” Harry mumbled.

“No more, little one. I think it’s time for something else,” Snape said and with firm hands lifted his limp, hot body and laid him on the desk, face up. 

“Daddy…” He whined, raising both arms towards Snape.

“Did so good for me. So good for Daddy, aren’t you?” Snape said, removing his shoes and trousers, spreading his legs wider to move between them. His heartbeat quickened. He felt the man caress his inner thighs, moving closer to his hard before moving sliding up to his chest, to his throat, stopping at his open mouth.

He closed his eyes, softly moaning as he slipped two fingers deep in his open mouth. Like a baby with a pacifier, he closed his lips around the two fingers, using his tongue to tease them like he would if it was the man’s cock instead.

“Fuck, Potter…” Snape groaned, thrusting his fingers into his mouth. He whined around them, gagging and coughing when Snape pushed his fingers in too deep. It was hard to breathe, and his face felt wet and dirty from the mixture of tears, spit, and snot. 

He must look like a complete mess, …and he liked it. Daddy’s dirty little boy.

When Snape removed his fingers from his mouth and began to slide them down between his legs, past his hard cock and balls, he eagerly spread his legs a bit wider. He read about this so often, fantasized about it, and yearned for it, that if someone walked in, he wouldn’t even care. He just needed to have Snape inside him.

“Please, please, please…need to be filled, Daddy,” He whined, as Snape rubbed at his entrance with spit slicked fingers. 

“Of course you do. You’ll do anything for Daddy’s cock won’t you, Potter?” Snape purred, softly whispering a spell before sliding one finger inside and moving it at a slow, teasing pace.

“Yes! Yes, Daddy….want it….all the time. Please.”

“Tell me. Tell Daddy how much you’ve dreamt about being fucked,” Snape ordered, slipping in a second a finger inside while using his other hand to stroke his cock.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head at both sensations. It was unlike anything he could ever imagine. Why wasn’t he brave enough to experiment fucking himself with his fingers? He maybe wouldn’t want to leave his bed just to do this all day.

“Dreamt about your cock so much, Daddy. How…Ahh, yes….big it would feel inside. Fucking me hard — so hard, filling me up….please, Daddy. More, more,” Harry babbled, hands scrambling across the desk to find something to hold when Snape pushed his fingers deeper and rubbed against a particular spot that made him squeal. How could hands make him feel this good? Create so much pleasure in his body that it felt like his brain cells were burning one by one.

“Such language coming from a little boy like you, Potter. Think you’re ready for my cock?” Snape asked, pumping his fingers repeatedly onto that same spot that made his hips buck and thighs shake.

“I’m gonna come….please, Daddy, please…gonna come,” Harry groaned.

He thought Snape would slow down, stop him from coming, but the man kept on. It made him wail and beg for more, to stop, to slow down, and to speed up, until one more harsh press onto that magical spot made him come. He writhed on the desk as he spilled over his stomach and Snape’s hand, clenching around the fingers still moving inside him.

“Such a good boy. Coming from Daddy’s fingers,” Snape muttered, keeping his fingers inside him, just moving at a slower pace.

His body continued to twitch, whining as the man would return to that spot, rubbing and pressing it like he didn’t just have an orgasm.

“Do you think you can come for me again?” Snape asked him, taking out his fingers, collecting the cum on his stomach before putting three fingers inside. They slid in slowly just like before, but pretty soon, the fingers moved faster. Pressing in harder mercilessly, making him want to move away from them as a second orgasm got closer.

“….Daddy, please….too much, too much…. _ f-fuck, fuck!”  _ He squealed, legs shaking from being forced to come again, whatever amount of cum he had left spurting over his stomach and chest.

“How beautiful, Potter. Such a dirty boy. Want me to do it again?” Snape asked, sounding delighted at making him fall apart.

He shook his head, looking at his Professor, wanting a break and wanting his cock. “No more fingers, Daddy. Please….want your cock….so much, Daddy. Please.”

However, when Snape removed his hands from his body, he felt too open, too exposed, and he almost begged for them to come back. He heard the rustling of clothes, a soft groan from Snape as he did something he couldn’t see. But it wasn’t until a hand returned to his thigh, pushing them closer to his chest and making room for something. A much larger something, rub against his slicked open entrance, pressing against it teasingly that he realized it was Snape’s hard cock.

His eyes snapped open as Snape continued to increase the pressure until the blunt head slid inside. He stared at the man’s concentrated face, the way his eyebrows furrowed in the center, the slight blush that contrasted heavily with his pale skin, and the barely-there grunts as he slid in deeper and deeper, stopping once their hips touched. The stretch was so different from the fingers, and he still felt so overwhelmed from coming, but that full feeling was addictive. He loved it.

“If only you can look at yourself, Potter. Laying over my desk, spread open on my cock, covered in your cum like a dirty slut. Daddy’s slut, right?” Snape said, squeezing his hips tightly as he began to fuck him, not giving him time to adjust, taking him just like he said. A slut.

“ _ Ohh, fuuck…. _ yes, Daddy, yes,” He moaned. Unable to look away from the black eyes, reaching blindly to pull Snape over him, wrapping his legs around him, creating a dome of black. 

Snape grunted, animal-like, thrusting harder, faster, clenching his hips so tight that he knew there’d be bruises.

“Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Daddy…..give it to me….give it...” He urged centimeters away from Snape’s lips. He was close again. Snape was going to make him come for the third time, and he wasn’t sure if he would even survive it.

“Want my come inside you? Fill you deeply.… _ nghhh _ ….with Daddy’s come?” Snape hissed against his lips.

“Ahh… _ yes _ . Come inside, Daddy. Need it,” He begged, voice hoarse. He wanted to break. He wanted his mind to shatter from being fucked, from being owned so entirely that the only thing he could think about was pleasing Snape, pleasing his Daddy.

Snape growled and closed the very short distance between their lips. He attacked his mouth with tongue and teeth, consuming him, like two rabid animals devouring each other. Violent. Aggressive. Intense. But as their lips parted for much-needed oxygen, a thin line of saliva between them, and even a few marks of blood, he knew he wouldn’t change anything.

“Come for Daddy, Harry.  _ Come,”  _ Snape ordered, wrapping a hand once again around his cock, stroking in time with his relentless pounding.

His body convulsed, vision overtaken by white, mind-melting at the onslaught of pleasure. Harry wasn’t sure if he made a sound. He wasn’t sure if he was still alive. However, he could again hear Snape groaning and cursing over him. Hips slamming against his before they stilled, letting him know that Snape was coming inside him. 

Harry lay limp on the desk, his body occasionally twitching. He survived the fucking of his life, and even though he was exhausted, he wanted it to happen again soon.

“….Harry….Harry, you’re alright now. I’m still here,” He heard Snape whisper, and it wasn’t until Harry felt the man’s hand caress his cheek that he realized he was crying as he was placed onto Snape’s lap. He hissed briefly when his ass made contact with the man’s robes’ fabric but settled once Snape wrapped his Gryffindor robe around him.

“D-Daddy?” 

“Yes, Harry,” Snape said, brushing his hair tenderly.

“…mhm…tired.”

“Sleep. No need to worry about anything. Daddy will take care of you now.”

Harry nuzzled the man’s chest, smiling softly when the man hugged him a little bit tighter. He could worry about dinner and his friends questioning him once he woke up because Snape was right. He'll take care of it.

Daddy will take care of him.


End file.
